List of businesses based in the Confederation of the New Free Planets Alliance
Alliance Defense Works A relatively small company based in the city of Tempe specialized in the development of small arms for police and military use. Their most famous product is the ARL-100 modular assault weapon system used by the Marine Corps and many police agency crisis response teams. They also produce a line of pistols for the civilian market based on a series of concept technology demonstrators. As epitomized by the ARL-100, ADW's design philosophy focuses on lightweight mobile weapons with high modularity and reliability, sometimes at the cost of stopping power. Anzari Bladeworks The primary developer of melee weapons for the Defense Force, Anzari Bladeworks is based in the Kirrian Union and has been designing cutting implements for the past 320 years. In the past few decades, Anzari has moved into the cutlery market with extremely high-end offerings to master chefs, while remaining focused on its core business of military implements. They produce the combat knife, ceremonial sword, and battle axe designs currently fielded by the Defense Force, and their knife and sword designs are highly sought-after in the civilian sector as well. Apeiron Future Apeiron Future specializes in large-scale computing systems for corporate, government, and scientific use. Their supercomputer mainframes are a common sight in most Alliance scientific laboratories and their server lines have been seeing increased market penetration in the corporate sector. Their R-series of modular bioneural-isolinear hybrid computers has been seeing increased adoption in the Defense Force as well due to the implementation of the process-intensive firewall system, blending the computing speed and flexibility of bioneural networks with the data storage and linear processing capacity of isolinear chips. Telos Research A subsidiary of Apeiron Future, Telos Research is focused on the development of revolutionary new computing concepts designed to change the computing landscape, rather than incremental upgrades to existing architectures. As such they do not engage in the direct sale of their systems, although a prototype X01 UMN augmented hybrid network designed by Telos has been installed in the new Liberty-class flagship series. Armagus Roads Shipbuilding Armagus Roads is the largest producer of civilian utility starships in the Confederation, producing everything from large bulk freighters to engineering ships and work tugs. Focusing on efficiency over appearance, Armagus designs have been criticized by some for their outward appearance but have garnered praise for their reliability and low-cost operation. Recently, they have moved into the government sector, providing design consultation services for the development of several support ships for the Star Fleet. Galaxy Armaments The primary developer of mobile unit technology in the Alliance, founded shortly after Alliance engineers were allowed to visit Necro Shadowlands mobile unit plants to learn more about the technology. Galaxy Armaments has designed all of the present mobile weapons in service with the exception of the Linz mobile artillery assault platform and the Switchblade transformable fighter. Despite this dominance in the mobile unit industry, Galaxy Armaments has been facing increasing pressure from upstart design firms seeking to break into the civilian market with newer and lighter designs, rather than the heavy military-oriented designs Galaxy Armaments produces. Halk Armory A small arms manufacturer best known for their pistol series, which cover the market from high-power models designed for hunting large game and military use, to light pistols in calibers considered suitable for 'plinking.' Most of their weapons are manufactured in their traditional factories on the outskirts of the city of Tempe. Hanzen Dynamics One of the largest defense contractors in the Alliance, Hanzen Dynamics specializes in the development of military ground vehicles and infantry support systems through its Land Combat and Infantry Support Systems divisions. It is the designer of the AM-05 Powered Infantry Exoskeleton used by all military personnel, as well as the MBT-001 Cerebrese main batte tank. Hellas-Archanis Airworks Hellas-Archanis Airworks, despite its name, is not based in the Imperial Mage Order of Hellas but instead in the northern reaches of the United Mazrian States, founded by expatriate Hellas airship designers unsatisfied with their government's policy of isolation. HAA is involved in the design of in-atmosphere airships, both lifting gas and magnetic repulsion types. They have been a primary designer of airships for the Mazrian military for the past century despite lingering loyalty questions, although production has always taken place in separate shipyards. Hellas-Archanis is also engaged in the luxury air yacht business, and has recently produced the immense Banshee-class carrier-battleship for the Defense Force Sky Corps. Holman Shipworks Holstein Armor Innovations HyperLight Industries Kane Energy Systems A Hawaii-based energy firm specializing in the development of nuclear fusion reactors. Their designs are presently employed in the civilian sector for stationary power generation purposes, as well as by civilian starships as secondary or primary power sources. The Defense Force employs Kane-designed reactors in its space warships as supplementary generators and in its oceangoing ships as primary power sources. Kerla Aerospace Kirrian United Kukai Foundation Kylathe Steelworks, Inc. Mannas-Kirria Shipbuilding Mazrian Defense Industries Mid-Bio Informatics Miramar Innovations Nasha Personal Defense Systems New Reykjavik Design Consortium Palamedes Engine Works Patriochev Motors Rhodia Waffen Firma Stornkold GmBH Rhodia Waffen Firma is an industrial conglomerate based in Aels but with subsidiaries across the globe. It is focused primarily on the design, development, and production of military vehicles, particularly ground vehicles. It is also best-known for its alleged unsavory business practies, although these vary between subsidiaries. The RWF Stornkold subsidiary is based in the Stornkold Special Administrative Region, and has a solid reputation for designing M30 multipurpose vehicle series for the Ground Force based on a common chassis. Rokkenjima Island Arsenal Royal Kyzr Armory Royal Kyzr Armory is the primary state-owned defense contractor for the United Kingdom of Kyzr, coordinating the design and development of all manner of weapons for the Kyzri military and selling authorized items to the public. With the downsizing of the Kyzri military following the UKK's entry into the Confederation, the Royal Kyzr Armory has begun to bid on Defense Force contracts, including a successful bid for the Tanto air dominance fighter and the VAM-120 variable anti-vehicle missile system. Royal Kyzr Ordinance A subsidiary branch of the Royal Kyzr Armory tasked with developing new munitions and launch systems for weapon systems developed by the RKA. It is responsible for the development of the VAM-120 missile system. Seris Corporation The largest corporation in the Alliance, with divisions covering all manner of products from civilian convenience items to defense research, heavy industry, and even private security. Given its immense size and importance in the economy, activists have claimed that it has corrupted the system to its own ends, while some within the Alliance have protested against the company for what is claimed to be an economically-exploitive agenda toward new markets. Nevertheless, the success of the company domestically and abroad cannot be argued with. Sortal Electronics Svensin Engineering Synergy Design Consortium Tanaka Defense Corporation Tyrola Small Arms UMA Motors United Defense Industries Vairocana Aerospace Wahiawa Armament Works Walkure AG Xanthas Engineering Combine Category:New Free Planets Alliance